Good to You
by The Pink Archer
Summary: '...I think you'd be good to me, and I'd be so good to you.' Gale/Madge stories that are less than 2000 (give or take) words. Short ideas that come but don't go (usually). Almost all will be one-shots. Thank you to SofiaCalista for the cover image!
1. Lighten the Mood

Hello there! I've been wanting to make a series of drabbles for Gale and Madge for quite some time and I've finally done it! The title (not the chapter title) is a song by Marianas Trench (featuring Jessica Lee). I do hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Hunger Games

Thank you to my beta, E.B.I.D.. There will be other mistakes, of course. Those are my fault already and I'm sorry about that.

This chapter is dedicated to Belle (Belle453). Supposedly a Valentine's Day gift that would've been written last week but...hahaha, yeah... (*cough* school *cough*). And I know this kind of scene has been done countless of times but this has been in my mind for a very long time.

* * *

**_Lighten the Mood_**

"Go back to bed."

Madge frowns but continues to go down the stairs. "You should go back, too."

"I can't," he replies, sighing. He's been staring at the red flames that he put up about an hour ago. "It's cold," Gale tells her when he sees that she didn't bother to wear her robe. "You shouldn't be leaving the bed without a robe, Madge. You could get sick."

"Like you wouldn't," she counters. She sits beside him and stares at the fire as well. "Are you having dreams again?" When he doesn't reply, she turns to him and says, "Gale, you know all you have to do is talk to me. It's better to talk to someone about it—_someone who understands_, than to keep it all inside."

"It's diff—"

She cuts him off, "I don't believe it is."

"I killed Prim."

"I left my parents to die." She shifts uncomfortably on the couch. She's never been ready to tell what really happened that day. "The fire…we were ready to head out already…but I couldn't find stuffed toy, the one I've had since I was a baby. Dad was helping me look for it while Mom was with a nurse by the door waiting patiently."

Gale brings her to his arms and tucks her under his chin. He might have an idea to what comes next. "It wasn't your fault."

"When we heard the sirens, Dad brought me down and pushed me out the door," she continues. "I didn't even get to say goodbye to them." She begins to sob. "Dad, the nurse and I could have made it, but they knew that Mom wouldn't make it so he stayed with her. The nurse stayed because she didn't have a family anymore and we treated her like she was part of our family. I should've gone back inside."

"Don't—"

"And then I saw the stuff toy by the front garden, you know, near the shrubs...if we just went pass the runway a bit more before leaving, I wouldn't have had to beg to go back inside for a few more minutes."

"No, don't say that," Gale says. "Please don't."

Madge buries her head on Gale's chest and wraps her arms around him. "Then don't say it either. Don't blame yourself. Coin was ruthless. You didn't know that children were going to be out there, Gale. You just made something to help us be free. It's not your fault."

Gale doesn't reply, instead, he pulls her closer to him and lets his own tears fall.

After a few minutes, Madge suggests they go back to bed. "I know we both don't have work tomorrow but we deserve a comfortable bed." She places her hand on top of his. "Okay?"

He laces his fingers with hers and his other hands moves up to rub her cheek with his thumb. "You're still trembling," he tells her. "We can't just go to sleep."

She shakes her head. "Gale, it's late—"

But her fiancé is already standing and telling her to wait for him. "I'll be right back. Turn on the TV if you want. No more boring Capitol shows, right? Let's lighten up the mood, okay?"

Madge smiles and leans forward to get the remote control from the coffee table. She flips on the TV and looks for a channel that's showing a sitcom and she finds one in one of the very high channels. It's a really old one and she wonders what year it was shown. It was about a funny man wearing a suit with a teddy bear that he carries around all the time.

She hears Gale opening and closing the cupboards in the kitchen and she wonders what he's doing. "Do you need any help?" she asks.

"I got it!" he assures her. "Almost done."

Madge suddenly stands up and runs upstairs. She hears Gale calling her but she dismisses it. She goes back inside their room and grabs the blanket under their comforter. Rolling it, she runs back down and meets Gale's questioning face. "I got our blanket," she explains, "I have a feeling we'll be here for awhile."

Gale smiles and leads her to their couch. "I made us hot cocoa. I put extra marshmallows on yours."

Madge gives him a kiss on the cheek before saying thank you.

The two sit beside each other and get comfortable under the blanket before grabbing the warm mugs. Madge counts the marshmallows and grins when she reaches fifteen.

"What's on?" Gale asks.

"An old sitcom."

"How old?"

"Probably very very _very_ old."

Madge sips from her drinks and sighs. "Best hot cocoa ever." Gale looks at her and chuckles. She frowns. "What's so funny?"

"You've got," he continues to laugh, "something over here," he reaches forward and brushes his thumb over her philtrum. "A cocoa mustache."

Madge blushes and giggles. She continues watching the show and laughs at the antics. She also likes to hear Gale laughing, it's deep. "Are you feeling better?" she asks.

Gale kisses her temple and answers, "Yes. I am. Are you?"

She turns and kisses him. "Much better."

_**End**_

* * *

Does Panem have remote control televisions...?

Anyways, I do hope you enjoy! I have an idea for next chapter already so I hope to have that up soon. (But ugh, I should be updating The Hunters of District 12...).


	2. Blending & Balancing Colors

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Hunger Games or Power Rangers or Super Sentai.

Another hello to all of you! This story was written because it's been years since a Power Rangers season caught my eye again (the last was Operation Overdrive). So when Megaforce started airing last year, I realized how much I missed it. Then I saw a three sentence fic by melika-elena (if I'm not mistaken) on Tumblr and it just fueled my inspiration.

Thank you to my beta, E.B.I.D.. Every other mistake is mine and I'm sorry about that. Warning: I'm not very proud of this but I still hope you enjoy. Kinda light and easy to read. :]

* * *

_**Blending and Balancing Colors**_

Madge sighs as she watches one of her favorite pink rangers, Emma Goodall, transform into the Pink Lost Galaxy Ranger. "It's like two of my favorite characters in one."

Gale tries his best to look interested in the show that his girlfriend is making him watch. The bowl of popcorn on his lap is half empty (by him, Madge couldn't tear her eyes away from the TV screen) and his drink needs a refill but Madge wouldn't let him up unless she has to get up, too.

After a few minutes, Madge turns to him with a huge smile on her face. "Hey, Gale…"

Gale doesn't even think about his answer. When Madge asks what color she would be if they were Power Rangers, he blurts out, "Pink. That's who you'll be."

Madge giggles a little. "You really think so?"

He nods. "What color would I be?"

"Hm," she huffs. "This is kinda hard." She looks at him from head to toe. "I'm having a hard time choosing between green and blue."

He frowns. "Not red?"

"I'm sorry, no," Madge answers, giggling. "I mean, you're…ugh, how do I say this?" She thinks for awhile. "I kinda see you as the blue ranger but I've always thought of you as the green ranger."

"Why?" he asks.

Madge blushes and rubs her fingers together. "Well, you know I've always wanted to be the pink ranger because pink is my favorite color…and I've always thought that green and pink blended well together."

Gale smirks.

"I mean, I don't really like all the pink and green rangers together, out of all the seasons, there were only four green and pink rangers I wanted together—and that doesn't include Tommy and Kimberly," she explains. "But do you see how they blend together when you put them next to each other? Like—like…." She tries to think of the right words to say. "Um…"

Gale opens his mouth to speak but Madge stands up and looks for something in his desk. "What are you looking for?"

"Don't you have any green or pink colored pencils?" she asks. "You're an engineer!"

"I don't use green and pink," he replies, "I use darker ones, you know that."

She rolls her eyes and marches back to the couch. Her purse is on the single couch and she rummages through it before holding up the two colored pencils she'd been looking for. "And as a teacher, you should always be prepared." Madge sits back down beside Gale and shows the two pencils. "See? They look good together."

"Do they balance each other?" he asks, eyeing the pencils.

She shrugs as she puts the pencils on the coffee table in front of them. "I guess so. I personally like dark green and light or baby pink. Why?"

"Well, if you're going to be the pink ranger and I'm going to be the green ranger," he kisses her, "I think the colors should balance each other, not just blend well because of how they look." He leans his forehead on hers. "Don't you think?"

Madge cups his face and pulls his face closer to her. "Why don't we try and see?"

"First, you have to answer these questions," he says. "If you and I are the green and pink rangers, who would be the red, blue, yellow, black, white and sixth ranger?"

She laughs. "Okay, first of all, it' s very rare for there to be a black ranger when there's a green one, it only happened once so let's not think of that. Second, the white rangers are also kinda rare, they're also usually the sixth ranger, or in the Wild Force season, a counterpart for pink. Red would be Katniss because she'd seem like a good leader—you know, strategies, you and Peeta tie blue and green, Annie would be yellow because she gives us a sense of warmth, and Finnick would be the sixth ranger because he's cool."

"That's your reason for Finnick?" Gale raises his eyebrows. "Because he's cool?"

Madge shrugs. "Yeah, why not?"

"And you'd choose my best friend as the red ranger?" he continues. "But—"

"There have been two female red rangers, one was evil and the other was only there for like five episodes or so. There have also been two female leaders, one, a white ranger in a team filled with boys and another who was a pink ranger. So overall, there have been four female leaders and I believe Katniss can be the red ranger and a leader."

"And me and Dough-boy are tied?" he whines.

"Don't even start—"

"And Annie—"

"Oh, Gale," she stops him, "let's just remember that pink and green rangers of Panem blend and balance, okay?"

**_End_**

* * *

And there it is! I liked writing 'Lighten the Mood' more but I'm okay with this, too. I really just had to let this out. Any thoughts?

Also, I plan to write something for Jan. & Feb. Gadge month, I'll just have to catch up.

I just asked my grandpa about the engineering pens and I learned from class about extra materials and how they can be useful.


	3. Ghost Hunting

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Hunger Games or Ghostbusters.

**A.N.:** I found out that Harold Ramis passed away a few days ago. And Egon Spengler is my favorite Ghostbuster. This may be OOC so I'm sorry. Unbeta'd since I'm in school right now, haha. Sorry for the mistakes.

* * *

**_Ghost Hunting_**

Gale has been sulking in his chair for the past few hours. He couldn't think straight. Madge came over to his house once she heard the news from Winston Zeddemore. She has been patient, constantly looking at him every few minutes, sometimes asking if he needed anything, sometimes giving him a sympathetic sigh. He hasn't really moved since Ray Stantz phoned him and told him what had happened.

Dr. Egon Spengler had died last night. Gale's mentor, his hero, his idol. Sure, he was a bit of a cuckoo, especially with his experiments, and socially awkward but it didn't mean Gale didn't admire him for his determination and especially for the way he had been a father figure to him when his own father died.

When Madge feels that her job around the household is done, she sits beside her friend and pats his hand. "He's okay now."

"I know he is," he replies softly. It's the first thing he says the whole day. "But it's still hard to believe, you know?" He knows she knows. Her own mother died a few years ago, too. "I'm really gonna miss him, is all." And that's when his tears fall. "He taught me a lot. From experiments…to studies…to…"

"Ghost hunting," Madge finishes for him. Ghost hunting was how they met. She's the niece of Dr. Spengler's colleague, Peter Venkmen.

The two became quiet for a few minutes before Madge suggested that they go ghost hunting. "I'm not sure if it's supposed to keep your mind occupied or not. But I think it would be fun."

Gale looks at her before saying, "You want to go ghost hunting?"

"Yeah." She shrugs. "Do you wanna go? Right now? You have your equipment."

"Where's your equipment?" he asks.

"I know you have some spare somewhere, Dr. Spengler told you so. I can borrow it for awhile, can't I?"

He thinks for awhile. Ghost hunting will make him think about Egon again but that's what he loves to do, too. And he's with Madge. He always has fun with her. He grabs her hand and smiles. "Where, though?"

Egon wouldn't want him to cry over him. He can already hear what he's going to tell him. _'There are ghosts out there, boy. Don't stay cooped up in your home.'_

_**End**_

* * *

Short. Now I'm really sad that he won't be there (I think?) for Ghostbusters III. I really would have liked to see them. Do you have any comments about this?


	4. Posy's Roommate

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

Thank you to my beta, E.B.I.D., you're always my lifesaver. Other mistakes are mine.

* * *

_**Jan., 2014: Roadtrip and/or ROOMMATE  
Posy's Roomate**_

"I hope you don't mind that the place is messy. Madge tries to fix things but she gave up after she realized that I can never be as organized her," Posy explains. "She's out right now so you don't have to worry about it."

They share a flat that's very simple. It's a one-bedroom, one-bathroom kind of flat. The one that's only meant for one person. But they both wanted to save up and they were lucky to find each other. The bed is big enough for the two of them.

There are billions of people in Panem, and even more considering the other countries. But out of all those people, his sister's roommate has to be Madge Undersee. He doesn't know if he should be happy or not. He doesn't deserve to see her again after what happened years ago. "It's fine," he replies. "I won't stay too long."

"What do you mean you won't stay too long?" Posy demands. "You have to! Who knows when I'll see you again! I'm sure Madge would love to see you again, too."

"That's not really a good idea, Pose." He shakes his head. "Um…maybe, we can have some tea…we can talk while having tea, and then I'll go."

"You're such in a hurry to go. I thought you said you didn't have work until the afternoon." She brings him to the kitchen and tells him to sit on one of the chairs. A few minutes later, she places a cup of tea in front of him. "You can stay longer than you have to. Sleep over, even, if you want. You can sleep on the couch, it's a pull-out."

Gale sips from his cup and tries to change the subject. "So tell me," he starts, "why District One? Everyone kept this from me."

"You know I've always liked jewelry," she replies. "But since we couldn't afford it, I always just stayed outside the jewelry shop in Twelve. A lot of my friends did, too. Even some ladies. And I thought that there should be cheap jewelry for those who couldn't afford it." She shrugs. "No one's as poor as we were before but I guess it just stuck."

Gale smiles. "So you want to design them?"

Posy nods. "If I can, I'll make my own store. I'll start in Twelve, of course. Madge loves the designs I've made. She gave me a tip, actually. Before I start my own business, I have to be an apprentice first, right? When I give ideas, I have to choose the simple ones first because they'll sell for a cheaper price. When I have enough money to start my own business, that's when I'll start selling the better ones. I can sell them for any price I want."

"I can help you with the store," he offers.

"Of course I'll go to you, duh," Posy says, laughing. "I need the best engineer there is."

After the two are done catching up and a comfortable silence falls upon them, Gale finally asks, "How's Madge?"

"She's doing good. She's a teacher, you know." He doesn't want to tell her that he sometimes keeps tabs on her. "She's a teacher in my school—well, in the kindergarten. But she's also getting her masters so I see her in campus sometimes. We walk home together on Wednesdays and Fridays."

"So is she staying late in school?"

"No," she shakes her head, "she's on a date. There's this computer science guy working for some company that she met while a parent-teacher conference. He's the uncle of one of the children. They've been going out for a few months." That, he didn't know. "I like him. I think he's good for her. He's very nice."

"What's his name?"

"Um…I think it's…it's a girl's name, I think…Blight, I think. He's from Three."

"I can tell," Gale mutters. "Are they…steady?"

"I don't think so," Posy answers. "Madge doesn't like him enough. I think there's someone else. She talks about this guy a lot. She never gave me his name but it sounds awfully a lot like you." She looks at him carefully. "Do you like, Madge?" Before he can answer, she continues, "You were quite rude to her before. All she wanted was to be your friend."

"I know." _And I regret being mean to her_, he thinks. _We could've been something._

There's a jingle of keys by the door and then it opens and closes and locks again. "Posy? Are you here?"

Gale regrets looking as if he just threw on whatever he found because he remembers that Madge came from a date. Sure enough, when she approaches the kitchen, she looks stunning. She's in a white, spaghetti strapped dress that reaches her knees, with a sweetheart cut. She's barefoot so she must have kicked her shoes by the door and maybe placed a jacket or something by the couch because it's cold. Her hair is down except for some strands on each side of her head, they're twisted and tied at the back.

"Hey," Posy greets, "I'm sorry I didn't get to tell you about my visitor."

Madge stops by the counter and stares at him. When she finally opens her mouth, all she says are, "Oh, hello, Gale."

"Madge." _You're not yet steady…maybe we _can _still be something._

_**End**_

* * *

So, this was fun. I had a hard time thinking of something for January and I had an idea that didn't involve roadtrips or roommates after watching a movie but it would involve a bit of OOC-ness so I used my creativity (:P) and came up with this. I'm pretty happy with it. I hope you're as happy as I am?


	5. The Criminal Life

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

Kinda late. But not as late as January…I still hope you enjoy. The timeline is sort of like high school, maybe. And it might be OOC, sorry about that.

My beta is E.B.I.D., and I thank her for beta-ing three short stories. Other mistakes are mine.

* * *

_**Feb., 2014: CRIME and/or DREAMS  
The Criminal Life**_

In the Undersee mansion, Madge is sprawled on her bed, smiling, while Gale is sitting at the end of the bed, lecturing her.

"It's not a bad thing," Madge defends herself. "I mean, it's just a dream!"

"I know it is, Madge," Gale says, sighing, "but I know that sometimes, you want your dreams to turn into reality. And I'm scared that one day I'll see you on the news robbing a bank…or worse!"

"What could be worse about seeing me on the news, robbing a bank?" Madge raises an eyebrow. "You'll see my face and name, and the headline will say, 'Mayor's Daughter robs local bank', and when they interview me, they'll ask why I did it and I'll tell them, 'Oh, you know, just for fun. I'm a bit of a rebel, you know.' I think my dad can get me out."

Gale glares at her. "What's worse is seeing the word 'shot' or 'dead' in the headlines."

"Oh, Gale, you know I'm not that much of a rebel." Madge laughs. "If the Peacekeepers tell me to surrender then I will. I'll talk to Darius."

"You're not seeing my point, Madge. It's dangerous, especially with that stubborn head of yours. Don't even want you to think about it."

"Stubborn head?" Madge repeats. "Isn't that you?"

"Don't change the subject."

Madge sighs and sits up. "Gale, don't deny that it would be cool to live a life of crime. Like…like…Al Capone! Or even Manzonis!"

"They went into hiding, Madge."

"But, the children were amazing with their skills," Madge counters. "I'd love to have those skills. They were crazy!"

"Ask your father to get you lessons, I'm sure he'll say yes and you could afford it," Gale tells her, a bit of bitterness in his voice.

"But Belle and Warren learned without getting lessons! I want to learn on my own!"

Gale sighs and lays beside her. "Can't you dream about something else?" He's her best friend, they have been for a few years, but he has feelings for her and laying beside her always makes him happy. He likes to imagine that they're more than just friends.

"How about going around the world?"

_**End**_

* * *

So, this was kinda fun to write. Short but it gave me something for Feb., haha. I hope you enjoyed it! Tell me what you think, please?


	6. Chocolate Kisses for Maddie and Posy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

I don't know if this will pop-up in the alerts thing for the email...if yes, sorry! I'm annoyed that I didn't get to put the breaks :[

This can be considered as another sneak peak of the future of The Hunters of District 12. So, this can also be a sequel to Hawthorne Surprises. This was supposed to be non-AU but it turned out to be. Also, I realized that I would have to change the ages of Gale, Madge, Katniss and Peeta in THoD12.

Thanks to my beta E.B.I.D. Other mistakes are mine.

* * *

_**Mar., 2014: POSY and/or Bread  
Chocolate Kisses for Maddie and Posy**_

Maddie Hawthorne isn't happy. She's been tricked and she doesn't like it.

Her brothers Boone, Hayden, and twin Ryder, have been trying to comfort her all the way home from school but she's still pissed. When she sees her father inside, she immediately runs to him. "Daddy, you're home!"

"You're early, Dad," Boone says.

"Finished everything I had to do," Gale replies. He's still wearing his uniform, which means he probably just got home. "I want to spend some quality family time. So why don't you all go up and change, okay? We're going to the meadow. You're mother's preparing the basket in the kitchen." He then turns to his daughter and says, "And you can tell us why you're so grumpy."

* * *

"And so, I asked for the kisses and he didn't give it to me!"

"Did he give you anything?" Madge asks as she fixes the pigtails of the blonde, little girl on her lap.

"He gave me kisses here," she points to her left cheek, "and here," she points to her other cheek. "So I told him, 'You promised to give me kisses! I want kisses! Go buy me kisses!'"

Gale, Boone and Hayden's jaws drop. "What!?" they shout.

"I told him that I wanted the kisses he promised me," she repeats, "but he didn't have any and he didn't buy from the con—con—convenes store." She turns to her twin brother and asks, "Right, Ryder?"

Ryder simply nods and continues playing with their dogs, Hunter and Kendrix.

"I want my kisses!" Maddie whines.

"He kissed you where?" Hayden wants to believe that he had just misheard what his _baby sister_ had said.

Maddie puts her index fingers on each cheek. "He kissed me here and here. But I told him I want my kisses! He said those were the kisses he promised!"

"And what kind of kisses did you want, Maddie?" Boone clarifies.

"Chocolate kisses! The one Uncle Liam buys for Aunt Posy!" Maddie whines, "I want my kisses!"

Madge sighs. "All right, all right. Come on, let's go and get some kisses." She helps her daughter up then she stands. "Gale, we're going to the convenience store. Who wants to come with us?" Her eldest son immediately races his hand. "Let's go. Do any of you want anything from there?"

When Madge memorizes what they want, they start to go down the meadow and to the convenience store a few blocks away.

"Who kissed you, Posy?" Boone asks.

"Vincent Jones did. I don't like him." Maddie sticks her nose up and crosses her arms in front of her (or at least as folded as her arms can get her). "He tricks people!"

"Maddie, did you consider that maybe the kisses he was talking about were actual kisses and not chocolate kisses?" Madge says. "Maybe he really wasn't tricking you."

"Mom," Boone starts to protest, "don't give her any ideas!" He then turns to his younger sister and asks, "So what did you do after he didn't get you your kisses?"

"I pushed him," Maddie answers.

Madge gasps, "Maydeleine Posy!" while Boone snickers, "That's what he gets." And that earns him a glare from his mother.

When the trio returns to the meadow, Maddie's eyes lit up when she sees her favorite dark haired woman. "Aunt Posy!" she squeals and runs as fast as her legs could carry her. "You're here!"

"Surprise!" Posy grins and opens her arms to catch her niece. "How've you been, Maddie?" Boone reaches her, too, and she brings him into the hug. "I've missed you guys."

Madge sits beside her husband and hands him a loaf of cheese bread. "How'd Hayden and Ryder take the surprise?"

"Posy was sneaky," Gale responds. "And she brought them gifts from Twelve. So they were very happy."

The two watch Posy listening to her niece attentively, nodding and clarifying some parts. When Maddie stops talking, Posy begins to laugh loudly. Posy frowns and demands to know what's so funny.

"Oh, Maddie," Posy begins when she's calmed down, "I experienced that, too."

"You did?" Maddie asks, wide-eyed. "What did you do?"

"I punched him," the dark-haired woman answers, shrugging. "I was older than you and I also grew up with three brothers," she eyes Gale for a second before returning to her niece, "but I got over it. He bought me chocolate kisses two years later."

"But that's so long!" Maddie exclaims, spreading her arms to a length. "It's a good thing Mommy bought me some."

Suddenly, a voice calls them and they all turn to see Liam H. Winchester waving at them. He has a bouquet of flowers with him on one hand and a package on his other hand, and surprisingly, he's not wearing his glasses. When he reaches them, he gives the boys a hug and Maddie a kiss on the cheek, even taking one flower from the bouquet and giving it to her. He then shakes Gale's hand and gives Madge a kiss on the cheek before giving Posy the bouquet. "Hi," he says.

Posy smiles. "Hi, stranger. You're stalking me, aren't you?"

"Not really," he answers, "heard you were coming to the district. Decided to give you a welcome."

"I thought you were too busy at work," she retorts, looking at the flowers. "That's why I didn't tell you I was visiting."

"You should have," Liam tells her, "I got you chocolate kisses. They're the ones with caramel in them." He holds up the package he has and gives it to her. "Thought you'd want some."

"Give it to Maddie," she instructs him, "she recently had an experience with kisses."

Liam's mouth drops and he crouches down to Maddie's level. "What happened?" And so Maddie tells him what happened. When she's done, he shakes his head. "Kids these days." He opens the pack and hands Maddie a few kisses. "I hope you don't mind my kisses."

Maddie giggles and shakes her head. "Of course not, Uncle Liam. I like you."

* * *

The Hawthorne children run around the meadow with the dogs while Gale, Madge, Posy and Liam talk.

"Maddie's got body guards all around her," Posy says.

"Just like you," Madge compares, giggling, "it still makes me wonder how you're actually dating someone."

"We're not dating," Posy defends.

"Yet," Liam adds.

Gale narrows his eyes. "Maddie's only seven! She's not supposed to be kissed by boys who are eight! I need to see who this Vincent Jones is."

Madge rolls her eyes. "Oh, please, Gale. It's not like they're going to end up together, just because that happened to Posy and Liam."

"I don't care what happened, they're still young! They're supposed to be studying shapes and colors!"

"Um…no," Posy shakes her head, "they're done with that."

Gale mutters, "Whatever." He watches Liam try to put his arm around his sister and clears his throat. "I can see you."

Posy sighs and leans toward her not-so-boyfriend, earning a glare from her older brother. "Why don't you focus on Maddie, Gale. She's your _daughter_."

He smiles at that word and looks back at the children. When Madge leans into him, he gives her a chocolate kiss. "That princess is lucky, she has three knights by her side."

Madge giggles and holds up a chocolate kiss. "That deserves a kiss." She unwraps the wrapper and pops it in her mouth. Before Gale could protest, she kisses his lips.

When they separate, Gale breaths, "That deserves a chocolate kiss."

_**End**_

* * *

And there you go. It's the longest I've posted and I'm not sure what to feel about. I'm happy but at the same time, not really? I'm not so sure. :[ May I know your thoughts?


End file.
